Wrinkled Plans
by ArabianDressage
Summary: What would happen if there was a girl in Fagin's gang? The story of Oliver! through this girl's eyes. You don't need to know the story of Oliver! to understand the plot. It explains itself. Eventual Dodger/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I have created.**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction! Please read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy stepped into the office of the Brighton workhouse. Mrs. Darcy gripped the hand of a small girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes standing bewildered at her side. She was a pretty woman with dark brown hair and liquid blue eyes. She wore a dark green dress that complemented her figure immensely. Her hair was tied around her head in two long braids. Being very attached to the three year old who stood beside her, she decided to ask if they really had to sell her. "John," she said to her husband timidly, "do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, we do not have enough money to keep her."

"John, I know very well that we have plenty of money to keep the girl."

"Elizabeth, we hardly have enough to keep ourselves alive, much less a little girl. You know I do not care for the girl." seeing a surprised look from his wife he explained, "When I married you, I did not want another man's child. I married you as a widow, but I did not know you had a three year old daughter. I want you to myself. And besides," he added, "this place will give her a good education." Mrs. Darcy tried to reply, but Mr. Darcy rang the bell near the door and cut her off.

Soon there was a sound of footsteps in the hall and in walked a short, businesslike man wearing a black suit with black pants and a black tie and shoes. He seemed a very dreary person. "Hello, pleased to meet you," he said in his surprisingly high voice, "my name is Mr. Gibson and I am the director of this establishment." Mr. and Mrs. Darcy stood staring for a moment before either of them could think of anything to say.

Finally Mr. Darcy spoke, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Gibson," he said, "I am Mr. Darcy. I believe I made an appointment about my daughter, Kathryn."

"Ah yes, little Kathryn!" squeaked Mr. Gibson looking at the small girl who clung to her mother's arm. "I believe we have an appointment for you. If you would kindly step into the next room," he said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, "we will have a little chat about your darling little girl."

They stepped into a small room that appeared to be Mr. Gibson's personal office. Black seemed to be Mr. Gibson's favorite color because everything in the room was black: the curtains, the wallpaper, the bookcases, and even the books!There was a worn black leather chair sitting neatly behind a small black writing desk and two hard, black wooden chairs in front of the desk which were plainly meant for guests. This proved true when Mr. Gibson sat down with a slight grunt into the leather chair and motioned for them to sit in the wooden ones. As there were only two chairs, Kathryn sat in her mother's lap. Her mother squeezed her tightly as the two men began their conversation.

Mr. Gibson was not one to waste words. As soon as he sat down, he got straight to the point. "So you want to sell me your daughter. Is that correct?" Mr. Darcy slowly nodded his head. He was a little nervous as he wasn't sure it was legal to sell a stepchild. "Very good, very good!" squeaked Mr. Gibson. "We must agree on a price immediately."

Kathryn did not understand what was happening. Her three-year old brain could only comprehend so much. After much talk about money between the two men, a nurse was called to take her away. She recalled later how her mother begged her father not to follow through with selling her. Her mother was subdued by pulling her out of the room as Kathryn was taken to her doom.

She was led (or rather dragged) up three flights of stairs of which each step was almost as tall as she was. Finally finding herself at the top of the stairs, she collapsed in a dead faint and knew no more until she woke up several hours later in a small room filled with children of all ages. She didn't understand; one moment she was happily with her mother, and the next she was dragged away to this awful place. Little did she know that things were about to get a lot worse.

_~10 years later...~_

"Crack!" Kathryn flinched as Mr. Berkeley, the beadle of the workhouse, snapped his whip once again at the girls and boys pushing hard at a grinding wheel. _Only a few more minutes, _she thought. Her bare toes pushed against the dirty ground as she and the other tired children pushed the huge wheel around and around in a neverending circle. After what seemed like hours instead of minutes, the bell rang and the girls and boys formed a tired line to eat.

They marched in two straight lines to their assigned benches, the boys on the left and the girls on the right. Mr. Berkeley walked up and down the long rows, inspecting everyone. One boy sat slumped over in his seat crying. There was a crack and screams of pain as Mr. Berkeley cut the crying boy and the boys around him with the menacing whip. Every eye followed Mr. Berkeley as he stalked around the room. Not being very tall, he had to look up at some of the older boys. He was very fat and walked with a slight limp due to falling down a flight of stairs. Being very proud of his situation as beadle, he wore a top hat and a grey suit. He carried a wooden staff with a gold eagle on the top. This staff and his whip were the instruments of punishment for anyone who stepped out of line in any way. His shoes were always highly polished where he could very nearly see his face in them. Kathryn remembered the dreadful time when one of the young boys had stepped on one of Mr. Berkeley's precious shoes. The young boy, Thomas by name, had not been seen for three days. When he came back, he was covered with bruises and very careful where he put his feet.

When Mr. Berkeley was satisfied that everyone was sufficiently scared of him, he called in the servants who served the meals. They brought the nastiest gruel they could make.

As the miserable children filed up in lines to get their gruel, the servants sneered at them, remembering the time when they were the hungry little urchins. Some would think that having been in the same awful situation as these poor children, the servants would be kind and sympathetic with them, but it was not so; the way the servants had been brought up in the workhouse made them very mean and cruel. The children went back to their places at the table and set their tiny bowls down on the table.

When Mr. Berkeley rapped his staff on the ground, they all sat down to pray the traditional workhouse prayer. Every workhouse and boarding school in the country used this prayer at mealtimes: "For what you are about to receive, may The Lord make you truly thankful," sang Mr. Berkeley in a very deep voice. "Amen!" shrilled all the children in their high voices. They grabbed their spoons immediately after the "amen" was over. Mr. Berkeley rapped his stick on the floor again, and the deafening sound of spoons could be heard throughout the building.

Almost as soon as they started, they finished. A groan arose from everyone in the room. _I can't go on like this! _thought Kathryn. No one had eaten near enough; they only ate two small meals a day even though they worked hard twelve hours a day. Mr. Berkeley rapped his stick on the floor yet again, and everyone lined up to go back to work.

_I have to run away! _she thought for the 10,000th time. This time, she was actually going to follow through with her long-thought-out plan to run away. Quietly she ducked under the table to hide when everyone else was going back to work. When the room was deserted, Kathryn sneaked out of a window and into the street.

Kathryn ran until she was out of the town. She wanted to stop and look at all of the shops and things she hadn't seen since she was three: the toy shops with dolls and stuffed cloth horses, the candy shops filled with lollipops and mints. Forcing herself to run past it all, she finally reached the edge of the town. Then she lay down by the side of the road to rest. Children at the workhouse received so little food that they hardly made it through their hard-working day; some even fainted during work.

Kathryn shuddered to think what happened to the poor children who fainted: they were beaten and thrown in a tiny, rat-infested room for their "laziness." From what she heard, they were not fed anything and often died in that horrible room. Thinking of this, she realized that she would have to find a way to get money to feed herself. Just at the thought of food, actual food not that nasty gruel, made her mouth water and her stomach moan. Hiding under a bush, still breathing hard from all of her running, she finally fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: London

**Chapter Two: London**

When Kathryn awoke from her rest under the bush, it was mid-afternoon. She jumped up eager to begin her journey, and scraped her forehead on the limbs of the bush. Blood trickled slowly down the side of her face as she started on her journey. The sun beat down on the dusty road as Kathryn shuffled along on the way to her new life. As she walked, she tried to think of everything that she needed. _I'll need food and clothes, _she thought, _and a new name! I'll need to dress up as a boy so that no one will recognize me. I really like the name Alexander. Alexander Darcy. No, wait. I'll need a new last name too. How about Alexander Darby? _That was it. Her new name was to be Alexander Darby.

Bored on the road, Kathryn practiced her boy-voice and stance which was very entertaining, and she soon became very good at walking and talking like a boy. Occasionally, she passed other travelers and noted the way the boys and men walked. She tried her best to copy these stances and was very soon rewarded.

That night, she slept under an old, broad tree with many roots and gnarls. To Kathryn, it seemed like a friendly tree, the only friend she'd found in a long time.

When the morning sun woke her, Kathryn sat up and stretched, finding her muscles to be very sore. Her feet were also painful. When she examined them, she found them to be covered in blisters that she hadn't noticed the day before. Even with these barriers, Kathryn made herself get up and start walking. _I need to get to London by today or tomorrow, _she told herself, _I need to find a job so I can feed myself and buy boy's clothes. _She didn't practice her boy stance that day because she was so sore. However, to try to keep her mind off of all the pain in her tired, hungry body, she continued practicing her boy-voice. This in particular needed to be very convincing as her voice could easily give her away.

Kathryn limped on, passing more and more travelers as she neared London. Almost faint with hunger, it seemed to be a blessing from God when she passed by a bread lady's cart and looked at all the nice, warm buns and bread. The bread lady saw how hungry the girl looked and gave her a small, deformed bun for no charge. Kathryn thanked her and went on her way, feeling better since she had eaten the bun.

While painfully walking along the dry, dusty road, Kathryn spotted something shiny lying amidst all the dirt and grime along the side of the road. When she went over to investigate, she found it was a two-pence coin. She was very pleased with her find and started walking again, planning how to use her money. _I really need boy's clothes so I don't look like a girl, _she thought, _but I also need food or I will die. I haven't eaten anything except the bun since yesterday's morning gruel. _She continued arguing with herself for a good half-hour before finally deciding to spend half of it on clothes, and the other half on food. But she knew that tuppence couldn't last her very long. She needed a job. _As soon as I reach London, _she thought, _I need to buy food and clothes and find a job. _As much as she wanted to believe that finding a job would be easy, she knew it wouldn't be.

When Kathryn finally arrived in London, it was late-afternoon. She needed to find a job and buy food and clothes before nightfall. Large crowds thronged every street and side-street: the alleys were the only areas free of people. When Kathryn tried to huddle in one of the alleys, she was scared out again by the biggest rats and dogs she had ever seen. Back in the crowds of people, Kathryn had to stand on tiptoe to see over the heads of taller people.

The first store she saw was a clothing store. She fought her way through the crowd and in the front door. The lady standing behind the counter eyed her disdainfully as Kathryn carefully wiped her feet on the rug right inside the door. When she finished, she walked nervously up to the tall counter. The lady standing behind the counter was a sharp featured, older woman with medium brown hair which had some grey streaks creeping in. Her dress was very tight and Kathryn could tell she wore a corset. "Please ma'am," she said nervously, "I would like to buy some ready-made boy's clothes."

"And what may your name be, little girl?"

"If you please, ma'am, I'd rather not say." The lady eyed her suspiciously before asking another question.

"Why would a little girl like you be wanting boy's clothes?" Kathryn thought fast. She couldn't tell the lady why she really needed the clothes or she might be arrested.

"I need them for my brother, ma'am. He's about my size and needs new clothes."

"I see. Well, why didn't your brother come himself to fetch his clothes?"

"Please ma'am, my brother is working today, as he does everyday. We are very poor, ma'am, my mother and brother and I. We lost our father to an illness last year. Ever since, my brother has been doing my father's work. He has no time to spare to come and get his own clothes." Kathryn had taken her story a little far, but the lady seemed to believe the whole thing. Her eyes softening a bit, she reluctantly came out from behind her counter to measure Kathryn for the ready-made clothes. She brought a stool out with her for Kathryn to stand on to make her taller. After measuring, the lady went back behind her counter to find some suitable clothes.

While the lady was behind the counter, Kathryn looked about the shop. Large rolls of fabric were hanging everywhere: ink silk, purple satin, calico, linen, and everything in between. Without realizing what she was doing, Kathryn reached over to touch the pink silk just as the lady came out from behind the counter with her clothes. "You naughty, naughty girl!" she almost screamed, "Get your dirty little hands off my silk this instant!"

"Please ma'am," Kathryn pleaded, "please, I was just looking, ma'am. Please give me my clothes and I will be gone."

"Here they are, you little girl. Now where's your money?"

"Here it is ma'am." Kathryn held out the little two-pence to the lady. She snatched it out of Kathryn's fingers as if they had been infected. "How much will it be, ma'am?" The lady looked at the piece of money in her hand before replying.

"Tuppence." she said curtly. Kathryn was crushed: she had spent all her money on clothes and now she didn't have any for food.

"Please, ma'am," she pleaded, "I need half of that for my dinner tonight." This was a mistake. The lady snatched the clothes from her and threw the tuppence back at her.

"Get out of my store this instant!" she yelled. Kathryn quickly grabbed her money and took to her heels.

Back out in the crowded streets, Kathryn was at a loss. The sun was about to set, and she still didn't have clothes or food. She sat down on a barrel to cry, losing hope that she could find a store for clothes and another for food.

When she finished crying, Kathryn looked up at the store in front of her. To her great relief and amazement, there were two shops side by side; one was a ready-made clothing shop, and the other was a bakery. Letting out an involuntary cry of joy, Kathryn jumped up from her barrel. She pushed her way through the crowd and into the bakery.

She was met with a warm gush of delicious-smelling air. The bakery was filled with freshly made buns, bread, cakes, and muffins. A warm fire blazed at the opposite end of the room in a beautiful stone fireplace. When Kathryn walked in, a round baker woman appeared behind the counter. She had curly brown hair tied up with a handkerchief behind her head. A faded green apron dusted with flour was tied neatly around her plump waist. She had kind, blue eyes and a pretty little nose. "What can I do fer ya dearie?" she asked. Kathryn jumped.

"Oh! I would like as many buns as I can buy with one-pence, please"

"Yes, o'course dearie, I will get that fer ya right away." _She is much nicer than the other lady, _thought Kathryn. "Here ya go, my dear," said the baker woman, "three nice, hot buns fer ya."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Kathryn, handing her the money.

"Anytime dearie," she said as she gave Kathryn a pence back in change.

Kathryn walked reluctantly our of the bakery wishing she could stay in with the kind baker woman forever.

Next was the clothing shop, and Kathryn hoped it would be a different experience than the last one. She walked in nervously.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" said the absentminded woman behind the counter. Kathryn told her what she needed, and the woman didn't question her. Kathryn supposed she was just tired and ready for her day's work to be over. The woman came to measure her immediately and quickly found the appropriate clothes. Kathryn handed her the remaining pence, and the woman gave her the clothes.

As Kathryn walked out into the street, she decided that she would have to change in an alley. Shuddering, she walked into one of the deserted alleys. Finished changing, Kathryn started to walk out of the alley when she heard a scurrying noise behind her back. Turning around, she saw one of the gruesome rats chasing her. Quickly turning back around, she ran as fast as she could towards the opening of the alley. Since she was running so fast, she didn't notice the puddle of mud in her path. Falling face first into the thick, sticky liquid Kathyrn throught, _It was only a rat! Why did I run? Now my clothes are dirty. Well, at least I fit in with everyone now. _

When Kathryn finally came out of the alley, she looked like a different person. She was no longer Kathryn Darcy; she was now Alexander Darby.

Now she had to find a job. Wandering through the slightly less crowded streets, she sat down on another barrel to rest and figure out where to go next.

As she was sitting on the barrel, a boy with light blond hair and blue eyes walked up behind her. He had a dirty brown suit on with a worn black top hat. His face needed washing, and his hands were covered with gloves. "Hi there, me mate!" he said. Kathryn jumped.

"Do you know me?" she asked, careful to use her boy voice.

"No, I can't say I do. Ya looked a li'l down, and I was wonder'n if ya needed accommodations fer tonight. I know a kind, respec'able gen'leman who'll give ya food and a place to stay, provided ya work fer him, that is."

"I do need a place to stay and food," Kathryn replied nervously. "Do you think he would mind?"

"Not at all, me mate!" he said enthusiastically, "You jus' come with me, and I'll take ya to Fagin. That's the respec'able gen'leman's name." Kathryn hesitantly took the hand he offered her and stood up.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I am Jack Dawkins," he answered proudly, "bet'er known as the Artful Dodger."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dawkins. May I ask how old you are?"

"I am thirteen years old. Please call me Dodger," he said with a bow, "Might I ask 'ow old _you _are?

"If you please, I am the same age as yourself: thirteen years old." Dodger surveyed Kathryn's small figure. She definitely looked the part of a London boy. Her gloves were torn in places as were her scarf and jacket. Her pants were a ragged mess and her hat was black with dirt. Her shoes, once black, were now a dull grey color. When he had finished looking her over, he asked, "I believe I forgo' to ask your name?"

"K-Alexander Darcy-I mean Darby." Satisfied, Dodger nodded and turned.

"Come on now!" he said, "we've got to ge' back to Fagin before nigh'fall." The two of them started off down the back streets of London, weaving through piles of trash and other rubbish. Kathryn observed that Dodger knew his way very well through these mazes of back streets and alleys. Surprisingly, she wasn't as scared when he was with her. It seemed that having another human with her made things like rats and shadows a little less spooky.

Soon they arrived at what seemed to be Fagin's place. Dodger led her up a flight of stairs that opened into a small room filled with about a dozen boys eating. Dodger announced himself and Kathryn by banging loudly on a iron pot hanging near the door. An old man, who appeared to be Fagin, came shuffling towards them. When he saw Kathryn he asked, "Dodger, my dear, who is this?"

"Ah, Fagin, this is Alexander Darby," he stated while pushing Kathryn towards Fagin. Kathryn started to bow but stopped when all the other boys laughed. Looking around, she saw that the room had only one window: a small, dirty piece of paper stuck to a window frame. Handkerchiefs of all colors and sizes were hanging everywhere, along with cobwebs and dust. Kathryn was brought back to earth by Fagin telling her to help herself to what seemed to be moldy sausages. She sat down just as Fagin was beginning to tell her what she would have to do for work.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gang

**Author's Note: The things that the boys steal when showing Kathryn how to pickpocket are the same things we used when I was in** **_Oliver!_****.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Gang**

"'ere my dear," said Fagin, "you jus' sit righ' 'ere and we will show you your job, alrigh'?"

Kathryn sat down on the stool that Fagin pushed up to the table for her and got ready for the show. Fagin started singing and the boys followed. While they were singing, the boys picked various things out of Fagin's many pockets: a wallet, a spectacle case, a silver pocket watch, Fagin's underwear, and a snuff box. To Kathryn's amazement, the boys seemed to do all of this without Fagin noticing!

Soon they were finished with their little performance and Fagin came over to Kathryn. Lifting her off her stool, Fagin said, "You see my dear? It's not tha' 'ard. Come and see if you can do it!"

Kathryn followed Fagin to the middle of the floor where he showed her the only pocket that the boys hadn't picked. In it, there was a corner of a pocket handkerchief sticking out. "See 'ere my dear," said Fagin, "I wan' you to see if you can take this handkerchief ou' o' my pocket without me feelin' it."

Kathryn started taking violent lunges at the pocket with the handkerchief in it while Fagin calmly walked around in circles. Suddenly, she stopped and thought about how all of the other boys had done it; they hadn't lunged or made any sudden movements. Remembering this, she tried to do exactly what she had seen them do.

To her amazement, when she tried to be as stealthy and subtle as possible, she had the handkerchief out in minutes. Holding it proudly in her hand, Kathryn showed it to Fagin and the boys.

Kathryn was a bit surprised that she had done so well on her first try. It seemed as if the rest of the gang was surprised too because they were all speechless; even Dodger.

The silence lasted for a good five minutes before anyone spoke. Fagin was the first, "My dear," he said quietly, "you are-have-" he was lost for words. Finally, he decided the best thing was to get them all to bed. Everyone groaned on complained until Fagin told them that he would sing again if they didn't get to bed right away. Every boy rushed off to his own sleeping corner.

"Please, sir," said Kathryn a bit nervously, "where do I sleep?"

"Ah," said Fagin, "you can sleep righ' over by Dodger. Is tha' alrigh'?"

"Yes sir." Kathryn answered as she gave him a quick curtsy. _Oh no! _she thought, _I curtsied like a girl! I hope he didn't notice. _

As it turned out, Fagin had not noticed. He was too busy checking that all of the boys were fast asleep.

Kathryn walked nervously over to where Fagin had told her to sleep; by Dodger. She surveyed the space where both of them were supposed to sleep. Dodger was positioned about three feet from the wall where the only window in the entire room was located. A torn curtain of rags was hanging from the ceiling for their privacy. The floor was dusty and extremely dirty. Kathryn wanted to take the old broom from the other side of the room and sweep until all of the dust was gone. She was startled from her observance by Dodger speaking, "You can sleep

'ere me mate," he said, indicating the space between himself and the window.

"Thank you Dodger," she said quietly.

"An' you'll be needing blankets too, no doubt."

"Yes, please."

"Follow me, mate, an' I'll show you where we keep the blankets." Dodger said as he stood up and began to walk across the room. Kathryn followed cautiously.

Fagin was sitting at the large table in the middle of the room with a very old box. When he saw Kathryn and Dodger, he jumped up and snapped the lid of his box closed. "My dears," he said with a forced-calm voice, "wha' can be keeping you up this late?"

"'ere Fagin, you forgo' to get Alexander a blanket. We've come to ge' 'er one."

"I'm sorry my dear," Fagin said to Kathryn, "tha' I forgo' to ge' you a blanket. You jus' go with Dodger and he'll take care o' you." This was already what Kathryn was doing but she acknowledged him anyway.

_I wonder what was in that box? _she thought as she and Dodger walked over to a small cabinet where the blankets were kept. Dodger took out three of the nicest blankets and handed them to Kathryn.

"Thank you," she said, looking suspiciously at the very worn and dirty blankets.

"You are mos' welcome," said Dodger with a bow. They walked back across the room where Fagin was still sitting at the table. Kathryn noticed that he had put his box under the table where he had obviously thought that no one could see it. They walked back under the curtain of rags and started to set up Kathryn's bed. Dodger laid one blanket on the floor, rolled one for a pillow, and used the last one as a cover-blanket for warmth. Kathryn watched him do this and when he was done she looked straight into his eyes and said, "Thank you again, Dodger."

"Cer'ainly," said Dodger with another bow. They both laid down on their beds and started to go to sleep. Then Dodger remembered something: he hadn't asked Kathryn her background story. He decided to ask her right then as he thought it would make a lovely bedtime story. "Alexander," he said, "do you think you could tell me 'ow you came to London? I love a good bedtime story and I would be forever gra'eful to you."

"Of course," said Kathryn kindly. After all, he had helped her with her bed. She should repay him. Deciding to start from when she was sold to the workhouse, she told him her whole story; only changing the fact that she was a girl.

When she finished, Kathryn looked over at Dodger and found him fast asleep. She sighed as she lay down on her own bed. _I wonder what my new life will be like? _she thought, _I hope I do well on my first job-outing tomorrow. _With that, she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Ginger

**Chapter Four: Ginger**

When Kathryn woke, she did not remember where she was. Sitting up, she looked around and suddenly recalled the events of the past evening. She was a bit tired because she had stayed up so late telling Dodger her history. Looking over at him, she saw he was still asleep.

Carefully, Kathryn pulled her legs out of the blankets and stood up. She tugged the top blanket up to make it look as nice as she could. Walking out into the main section of the room, Kathryn found she was the only one awake. She nervously sat down on a stool by the table to wait for someone to wake up.

About ten minutes later, Dodger walked in looking very rested. He saw Kathryn sitting at the table and said, "Good mornin' me mate!"

"Good morning, Dodger," Kathryn replied politely. She stood up as he walked over to the fire and took a pan of of rather burnt and moldy sausages.

"'ave some breakfast, mate," he said as he dove into the sausages.

Kathryn said a quick prayer before starting to eat her sausages. As there was no silverware, she had to eat with her fingers. Daintily picking up a sausage, she realized that she had never eaten with her fingers before. _This is definitely a change from the workhouse. I will have to get used to the way of life here, _she thought.

Soon Dodger and Kathryn were joined by Fagin and one of the boys. Since Kathryn had not been introduced to everyone the previous night, she was introduced to the rest of the gang as the woke. The first to be introduced to her was the boy who had entered with Fagin.

"'ello, Alexander," he said, "I am Charley Bates. I go by Charley. I usually 'ang around Dodger but sometimes I go off on my own."

"Pleased to meet you, Charley," said Kathryn. Fagin and Charley sat down and began to eat their sausages when two other boys walked in.

They were brothers and their names were William and Benjamin Davis. They both tried to shake Kathryn's hand at the same time and ended up getting in a fight over who got to do it first. Kathryn found this very flattering but didn't want them to fight. She put out both her hands so that they could shake them at the same time.

Soon they were joined by several other boys: David Fletcher, Carl Lawson, James Rowan, Oscar Alden, and John Watson. Kathryn had now been introduced to the entirety of Fagin's gang.

"Now my dears," said Fagin, "you all need to ge' to work pret'y soon so you can bring home plen'y o' pocket 'andkerchiefs and watches and wallets, me dears." A groan erupted from every boy in the room. Kathryn was silent because she didn't want to be disrespectful.

Soon everyone was bundled up and ready to go. Kathryn was a little nervous since this was her first job. Fagin had said she would do fine on her own and didn't need Dodger. She was pleased that Fagin thought that she was skilled enough to go on her first job without a helper, but she was more nervous because she didn't have a leader. Dodger was to go with Charley Bates and David Fletcher who needed help more than she did.

Kathryn was the last one out of the door as everyone was singing a song called 'Be Back Soon.' The tune was catchy and soon she was singing along with everyone else.

They split up in the nearest alley to their home. Everyone was alone except Dodger, Charley, and David. Kathryn was assigned to go towards the middle of London.

As she walked along, she looked at all of the Londoners: some were wealthy and wore rich suits and dresses. Others were very poor and wore dirty rags and no shoes. Then there was the middle class: they did not wear fancy clothes like the rich, and they did not wear rags like the poor; they wore plain, clean clothes. Kathryn decided she liked the middle class people best.

By now she was nearly to the very center of London and started looking for people to pickpocket. She really didn't know any better; when she was in the workhouse they had taught her to praise God and pray before mealtime, but they had not taught her that stealing was a bad thing.

As she was looking for people with handkerchiefs and pocket watches, she noticed a cart and horse over on the side of the road. She noticed this particular cart and horse because the driver of the cart was beating his horse for seemingly no reason!

Running over to where the horse was tied, Kathryn shouted to the man, "Please sir, why are you beating your poor horse?"

"Get out of the way, you little rat! This horse has been a horse and that in itself is enough reason to beat her," the cart driver replied angrily.

"Please sir, don't beat her so! She can't help being a horse! Have you given her a name?"

"Horses and other animals don't deserve names. They deserve to be beaten and worked. Now if you don't go away, I will beat you too!"

Kathryn was scared when he said this and ran away. _If he isn't kind enough to give her a name, _she thought, _I will! I have always loved the name Ginger and this horse fits the name. She is a pretty reddish color with a black mane and tail. Yes, I think I'll call her Ginger. _

Kathryn went back to the center of London and resumed looking for rich people who she could steal from. Soon she found a rather fat man wearing a bowler hat and a black suit. He had a gold pocket watch sticking out of his suit pocket.

_Perfect! _thought Kathryn as she walked slowly up to the man. She knew she had to go slow and like she was just walking along otherwise the man would be suspicious. She followed close behind him for about five minutes before making her move. Grabbing the watch, she took off at dead run to an alley where she could regroup.

Looking up into the sky, she saw it was only about ten o'clock in the morning. _I need to work until noon at least,_ she thought. Walking back to the center of London, she saw a man with a pocket handkerchief sticking out of his pants pocket. She walked calmly over to him and snagged the handkerchief.

Try as she might, she couldn't find anyone else to pickpocket that day. Finally, she walked back to Fagin.

When she arrived, Kathryn found that she was the first one back. Fagin was sitting at the table counting money made from selling the things his gang had stolen.

He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear Kathryn enter. "Sir," she said, "I've a pocket watch and a handkerchief for you." Fagin jumped and looked up to see who it was back so early.

"Ah, my dear! I am very proud of you. Now, if you will come sit by the fire I will teach to pick the initials out of handkerchiefs," he said, walking over to her. Kathryn followed him to the two stools set by the fireplace and sat down. From his many pockets he pulled out dozens of handkerchiefs. They were all different colors and each had initials sewn neatly in one corner.

Fagin showed her how to use a needle to carefully pick out each stitch until she was left with a plain handkerchief. When she had been shown enough, Fagin handed her the needle and handkerchiefs and went back to his counting.

Since Kathryn was really a girl, she didn't mind the needlework a bit. She was very good at her job and soon finished with the handkerchiefs allotted to her. Folding them neatly, she picked them up and took them to Fagin.

"Very good, my dear," he said when she held them out for his inspection. He carefully examined the corners of one and couldn't find where the stitches had been. "Since you have done so much 'ard work 'oday, my dear, I will le' you 'ave the res' o' the day off. You 'ave done a very good job for your firs' day."

Kathryn was very grateful since she had not slept well the night before. She said a quick "thank you" to Fagin and went off to her bed to think about her first day of work.


	5. Chapter 5: Bill Sykes

**Chapter Five: Bill Sykes**

About two hours later, Kathryn heard the other boys returning. They were a rowdy lot and made a lot of noise. It seemed as if William and Benjamin were having a fight over something. She smiled at the thought. Walking out into the main room, she saw that the boys had all gotten into a line in front of Fagin.

One after another they handed the things that they had stolen to Fagin. Dodger was the first in line; followed by Charley Bates and the Davis boys who were standing side by side because they couldn't decide who should stand in front.

Kathryn watched as each boy presented his findings to Fagin. Dodger had gotten two wallets; Charley Bates had gotten a handkerchief and an empty snuff box, and so on. However, no one had been as successful as Kathryn.

When the last boy had given his findings to Fagin, Fagin gathered everything up and called Kathryn over. "Now my dears," he said, "we must see who gets the reward today," he looked over everything before he decided, "Alexander, you have been the most successful today. You get the prize of a dinner roll."

Kathryn stared at the dinner roll. _I could use this to feed Ginger, _she thought. Pulling herself back into the world, she said, "Thank you, sir."

"Oh you are mos' welcome, me dear," he said, "Now you lot, come ove' 'ere and ea' before the food gets cold." Everyone scrambled to their places at the table and started eating the leftover breakfast sausages. Kathryn walked over to the table but didn't know where to sit. After a while, Fagin noticed this and told her where to sit. She sat on the end of the table with Dodger at the other end.

When the meal was finished, Fagin gave each of the boys ow handkerchiefs to pick the initials out of. Each of the boys groaned and sat down heavily on stools surrounding the fire. Kathryn almost laughed out loud because none of the boys could perform this simple task. They had to concentrate so hard to keep from poking their fingers.

While she was watching the boys attempting to pick the initials out of the handkerchiefs, Fagin came up to her. "Come 'ere, my dear," he said, "I am going to teach you to count." He led her over to the table where he had placed a box of money. Pulling up a stool and motioning for her to do the same, he took out two dirty coins from the box.

"Now," he said, "each of these coins are worth a pence. Since there are two o' them, we have tuppence." Kathryn nodded to say she understood. He went on, taking another three coins out of the box, "'ere are several more coins. Can you tell me 'ow many we 'ave now?"

Studying the coins, Kathryn tried to count on her fingers. She had received a few lessons at the workhouse since it was supposed to be a place to get an education. Finally, she decided that there were five of them. "Five, sir," she said.

"Very good, my dear. Now see if you can coun' fa'ther." He took out ten more coins and laid them on the table in front of her. Again, she studied them for a while before she even took a guess. _If I had five before he added those, then all I need to do is figure out how many he just took out of the box. Easy to think about, _she thought. A good fifteen minutes passed before she finally had the answer, "Fifteen, sir," she said proudly.

"Good job, Alexander. I am going to put you in charge of counting the boys findings." Kathryn was proud that she was trusted enough to do this job but was a little worried that she wasn't going to be able to perform it very well. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she merely said 'thank you' and went to help the boys with their jobs.

Two hours later it was time for dinner. They had a bit of stale bread and a small chicken leg. When the meal was over, Kathryn was still hungry. She felt the roll that Fagin had giver her earlier in her pocket. _I can't eat it, _she thought, _it's for Ginger. _However, that didn't stop her from wanting to eat the roll.

After dinner, the boys sat around the fire and told stories. Charley Bates loved telling stories so a few of them were a bit far-fetched. When he reached his tenth story, Kathryn started to get sleepy. Her eyes began to close and she tried not to yawn. Soon she was overpowered and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up in her bed at midnight. Looking over at Dodger, she saw that he was laying on his back with his eyes wide open. "Dodger," she said in a whisper, "How did I get to my bed? I fell asleep out by the fire."

Dodger jumped slightly before replying, "I carried you to your bed because I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank you," said Kathryn as she lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Tossing and turning, she just couldn't fall back asleep. She sighed as she lay on her back and gave up.

Suddenly, she was startled by a loud knock on the door. She heard Fagin running to the door and wondered who it was. Sitting up, she pulled the curtain aside a bit and peeked out. She saw a burly looking man with dark hair and a heavy complexion. He carried a heavy cudgel and wore a worn black suit and a black top hat. He was tall and very formidable looking. Shuddering, she wondered why Fagin would allow such a man into his home.

She soon found out. Fagin led the new man over to the table and sat down. The man immediately started pulling things out of his coat: a silver plate, two silver knives, and a bracelet. Kathryn thought he was finished until he started punching his stomach and gaging like he had something stuck in his throat. Which he did. Reaching into his mouth, he pulled out the most magnificent necklace of pearls that she had ever seen.

Fagin took them and wiped them off on his coat. The man held out his hand for something and Fagin spoke, "Bill," he said, "You know I don't keep cash around with all of these little pickpockets. I also need to price all of this stuff. Tell you wha', I'll meet you at the usual place tomorrow at midnigh', alrigh'?" An affirmative grunt from the man called Bill told Fagin he was safe.

Kathryn lay back down and thought about what she had just heard and seen. _Who is that man and why does he bring Fagin all of those nice things? _she thought, _I'll ask Dodger if he is still awake. _Looking over at him, she found that he was indeed still awake. Seeing her questioning look he said, "That was Bill Sykes. He is the bes' pickpocket in all o' London."

"But why does he bring everything to Fagin?" she asked.

"I ain't sure, me mate. 'e always 'as and I assume 'e always will."

"Thank you," Kathryn said vaguely as she lay down to think over all of her new information. Dodger didn't seem worried about Bill Sykes and why he came to Fagin and that worried her. Had he been told not to ask questions about the man? Thinking about all of this, she fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Nancy and Bet

**Chapter Six: Nancy and Bet**

Kathryn awoke to the sound of knocking at be front door. She heard someone shout "Plummy and slum!" from outside and Fagin running to open the door.

Poking her head out of the curtain, Kathryn watched as two women entered the room. One looked to be several years younger than the other; she wore a tattered red skirt and an apron that used to be white. Her brown shoes were scuffed and dirty and her faded blue shirt was patched in several places. Her long, black hair was tied in two pigtails on each side of her head with red bows.

Kathryn looked at the other woman as she greeted Fagin. She noticed that this woman was more prouder and more confident than the other girl. She had long, light brown hair plaited in one long braid that fell down her back. Her boots were black and not nearly as scuffed as the girl's. She wore a cream colored blouse with dirty red jacket and a faded red skirt.

Kathryn was startled from her observations by Dodger speaking, "That is Nancy and Bet," he said, "Nancy's righ' pret'y, ain't she?"

"Please, which one is Nancy?" Kathryn inquired.

"Nancy's the on with the long braid," he answered, "but don't you be stealin' 'er from me. No' tha' I 'ave 'er anyway. She belongs to Bill Sykes." Dodger shook his head. Kathryn supposed he didn't think Bill Sykes was good enough for Nancy.

Soon they heard Fagin's voice calling them to get up because "the ladies," as they were affectionately called, were here. Dodger and Kathryn quickly pulled themselves out of bed and into the main room. Nancy, Bet, and Fagin were already seated at the table drinking gin.

When Kathryn and Dodger walked in, Nancy said, "Who is this, Fagin? I don't remember seein' 'im last time."

"Ah, yes, Nancy. This is our newest member of the gang. His name is Alexander Darby." Kathryn bowed to Nancy and Bet while Dodger tried not to laugh.

Kathryn and Dodger sat down as Charley and the Davis boys walked in. "'ello Charley, Will, Ben," said Nancy as the three sat down at the table, "wot you been up to?"

"Oh, jus' the usual, Nancy," Charley answered as he reached for the sausages. Ben and Will fought over who got to sit by Charley until Kathryn pointed out that they could sit on either side of him. They were satisfied and were soon happily munching on their sausages.

The other boys made their way in over the course of the next five minutes. Nancy greeted each boy with, "'ello mate!" as they made their way in. Kathryn could see that Nancy adored the boys and they adored her.

When everyone had finished eating, Nancy stood up and declared, "I think we should give Alexander a show," she said.

"Oh yes, Nancy," Fagin agreed, "give us a free show."

"'ere Dodge," said Nancy as she moved to the center of the room, "let's show 'em 'ow to be ladies and gentlemen."

"Righ' Nance. Where should we star'?"

"'ow about at the bowin' and 'ats off?"

"Righ' you are," said Dodger as he took her hand and began to sing about how he'd do anything for her. As she listened, Kathryn couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Nancy.

Soon the song was over and Dodger and Nancy took a bow. Nancy walked over to Fagin as he said, "My dear, I do believe you should be gettin' back to Bill before 'e wakes up."

"You're righ', Fagin," she replied, "come on Bet! We've go' to ge' back. See you la'er, boys. Be careful on the job today, ya 'ear?" There was a unanimous "yes Nancy" heard throughout the room as Nancy and Bet walked out of the room.

"Now my dears," said Fagin once the ladies had left, "We must ge' ou' to work." Everyone groaned like they had the day before. However, the work had to be done if they were going to live and everyone knew it.

As they walked out the door, they sang the same 'Be Back Soon' song that they sang the day before. Kathryn assumed this was their little work song that they sang every day.

Kathryn was alone again today. She wasn't really disappointed because she had enjoyed herself the day before. Off she went to the middle of London humming 'Be Back Soon' as she walked along. _I hope I see Ginger again today, _she thought.

Scanning the streets for her first victim, she spotted Ginger tied to a post outside of a small pub. Kathryn walked over to her and fished deep in her pocket for the roll that Fagin had given her the day before. "Here girl," she said, holding the roll out to the horse, "I bet that tastes good to you. I wonder when you ate last?" The only response she got was Ginger happily munching on her roll.

Kathryn stood there for a long time before tentatively putting her hand up to gently touch Ginger's neck. Ginger jumped a bit and Kathryn suspected it was because she had not been touched with a gentle hand in a long time. Gently stroking the horse's neck, Kathryn said, "That feels good, doesn't it girl?" Ginger nodded her head vigorously. Kathryn laughed as she continued rubbing Ginger's neck.

Their happiness was soon interrupted by the cart driver's appearance as he walked out of the pub. "You get your dir'y li'l 'ands off my 'orse!" he shouted.

"Sir, your hands are much dirtier than mine and cruel too." Kathryn retorted. She was surprised at her own courage. Usually, she would be much too scared to even think about talking that way to anyone. _I suppose it's because of Ginger, _she thought, _I want to protect her from the cruel hands of her driver more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life! If talking to him like this means it will help Ginger at all. _

Kathryn was snapped back to the world by the sharp pain of a whip slashing her shoulders. "Take that, you little rat!" She heard the cart driver shout as he cut her again with the whip. _Now I know how Ginger feels_, she thought with a shudder.

As the cart driver cut her a third time with the dreadful whip, she decided she wasn't helping Ginger any by letting herself get hurt. Running into an alley, she hid in the shadows until she heard the cart driver drive away.

Sitting down on a broken barrel, she began to cry. _I must stop, _she thought, _I must bring the most things back to Fagin so that I will get the extra food for Ginger. _Standing up, she wiped her eyes and lifted her chin. Marching out of the alley, she started looking for people to pickpocket.

By noon, Kathryn had stolen two wallets and a pocket handkerchief. Proud of herself, she made her way back to Fagin, expecting to be the first to arrive. Instead, when she walked into the main room, she found Dodger sitting by the fire attempting to pick the initials out of a handkerchief.

Slowly, Kathryn walked up and sat down on the stool next to him. "I could help you with that," she said softly. Dodger looked up, surprised. He slowly handed her the needle and handkerchief as he watched her face to see if she was merely playing with him.

Kathryn took his work and deftly picked out each stitch until he couldn't tell they had ever been there. "'ow?" he asked, looking bewildered, "'ow did you do tha'?"

Kathryn shrugged, "I guess it's just practice," she said, wincing at the pain of shrugging. Her shouldered were very sore from the beating the cart driver had given her earlier. Dodger saw this and immediately forgot what they were talking about. "Wot 'urts?" he asked, looking worried.

"It's nothing," Kathryn replied. Dodger didn't believe her.

"Le' me look at your back. I know somefin' 'urts back there." Kathryn was petrified. If he took off her shirt...she didn't even want to think that far.

"I'm serious. I'm perfectly fine." Dodger was about to reply when the door opened and Charley, Will, and Ben walked in.

"Don't think I'll forge'," Dodger whispered in Kathryn's ear, "I know ther somefin' wrong and I don't wan' you 'urting for no reason." Kathryn knew she would have to figure out how to keep him from taking her shirt off but that would have to wait. Right now she had four boys to teach how to take stitches out of handkerchiefs.


	7. Chapter 7: Kathryn Confesses

**Chapter Seven: Kathryn Confesses**

Kathryn taught every boy how to take stitches out of handkerchiefs that evening. Fagin was very grateful and gave her an additional piece of bread for her trouble. _This is wonderful, _she thought, _I have two pieces of bread for Ginger now. I won the first piece by getting the most valuable things out on the job, and the second by teaching everyone to take stitches out of handkerchiefs. _

Soon it was time for dinner. Apart from the usual sausages, there was a small loaf of bread and a bit of gin leftover from lunch. Everyone was very excited because they did not often have bread and gin for dinner. Kathryn was a little nervous because she had never had gin or any sort of alcohol. She wondered if she would like it at all.

Her fears were soon banished as Dodger forced her to take a drink of the gin. Kathryn coughed and fought to keep the nasty tasting liquid down. It burned her throat terribly and all she could think about was getting it out of her mouth. Seeing the look on her face after she finally got the drink down her throat, Dodger started laughing and was soon joined by all of the other boys.

"I don't think I like the gin very much. If you please, sirs, I will not be having any more of it for a very, _very _long time." Kathryn said while still trying not to cough and throw up. This little speech only made the boys laugh harder. Sitting down on the farthest stool she could find, Kathryn started to cry. Soon she was joined by Dodger who came to offer his apologies.

"I'm very sorry, mate," he said, "I didn't mean to make fun o' you. The look on your face was just really funny. Af'er you said wot you did abou' it, it was even funnier." Kathryn offered him a weak smile to show him that she forgave him. He gently pulled her off her stool and back over to the group.

The boys were standing in a group looking very ashamed. Dodger had obviously made them feel bad that they had made her cry. Kathryn accepted everyone's apologies and decided she had better get to bed.

"Wait!" cried Dodger as he ran after her, "I'm coming with you." Kathryn knew she was in for something. She knew she was going to have to tell him everything and hope that he wouldn't tell anyone else. Crossing her fingers, Kathryn turned around and waited for Dodger to catch up. Together they walked into the small area where they slept.

"Now," said Dodger as he sat down on his makeshift bed, "tell me wot 'appened."

Kathryn sighed. She could see there was no helping the situation she was in. Sighing again, she decided to tell him everything. "I am not a boy," she started, "and my name is not Alexander Darby. It is Kathryn Darcy."

Dodger gaped at her. "So your tryin' to 'ell me tha' you're no' 'ho you said you were?"

Kathryn nodded as she replied, "Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Bu' wot does tha' 'ave to do wif your back 'urtin'?"

"Nothing. It was just essential that I tell you so the story of how I was hurt made sense. Also, I didn't want you taking my shirt off."

Dodger blushed. "I see," he said, quickly changing the subject, "Now can you tell me wot 'appened?"

"Yes," Kathryn replied. She started with her first day on the job and how she had met Ginger. She did not leave a single detail out. _I hope he doesn't tell Fagin or any of the boys about anything I'm telling him, _she thought, _I'm afraid he will laugh at me about the whole thing and tell me to just leave Ginger to herself. _

When she had finished her story, both of them sat in silence for a while. Finally Dodger spoke, "I agree wif you," he said, "I agree tha' Ginger should be saved. And I'm goin' to 'elp you."

Kathryn threw her arms around his neck as she thanked him. "Oh, Dodger," she said using her natural voice instead of her boy voice, "thank you so much. Ginger means a lot to me and if you will help me save her it would be wonderful because I know you can do it."

Dodger looked petrified at Kathryn's outburst. "You're welcome?" he offered. Kathryn sat back on her own bed with the biggest smile on her face. _I don't think I've truly smiled since I was a baby, _she thought and smiled even bigger. Suddenly, they both started laughing. The situation was just too hilarious. The fact that he had thought that Kathryn was a boy was the funniest part to Dodger. Kathryn was laughing because she had finally found her first remote reason to laugh in a long time.

By the time they had finished laughing, it was late and time to go to bed for good. They each lay down in their beds and closed their eyes. After about five minutes of silence, Kathryn heard Dodger say to himself, "Kafryn. I like it, Kafryn."

Kathryn giggled slightly to herself at the way he pronounced her name in his Cockney accent. _If I stay here much longer, _she thought, _I suppose I will have a Cockney accent too._ This thought was so funny to her that soon she couldn't contain her laughter. Dodger sat up in his bed and asked her what was so funny. Kathryn tried to reply but couldn't between her peels of laughter.

Soon Dodger was laughing again with her just for the fun of laughing. Several minutes later, both fell back on their beds and fell fast asleep before their heads hit their makeshift pillows.


	8. Chapter 8: The Silver Necklace

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. School started and I've been riding my horse more. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Silver Necklace**

Kathryn awoke the next morning to find the early morning sun shining bright through the small window to her right. Sitting up and stretching, she looked over at Dodger to find that he was still fast asleep. _I must get up slowly and quietly so I don't wake him, _she thought.

Carefully, she drew her legs out of her blankets. Kathryn slowly started to stand up but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Stay," mumbled Dodger, still seemingly asleep. Sighing, Kathryn lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. After about fifteen minutes, it was obvious that she couldn't go back to sleep. She looked over at Dodger and found that he had fallen back asleep.

Slowly, Kathryn stood up and stepped carefully over the sleeping Dodger. Making her way into the main room, she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped her head around to find that it was Dodger. "'ello," he said groggily, "I told you to stay. When you didn', I deci'ed to come ou' wif you."

"Alright, Dodger. I was going to help Fagin by making breakfast and taking the initials out of a few handkerchiefs. Would you like to join me?"

Dodger had to think it over for a minute before he replied, "Yes, I will," in a very polite way quite unlike his own. Kathryn put the sausages on the stove and went to sit by the fire with a neat pile of handkerchieves at her feet. She beckoned Dodger over with her and handed him a much smaller pile of handkerchieves.

Both sat in silence for over ten minutes. Their needles carefully pulled out each stitch leaving no mark behind. Soon Kathryn was finished with her handkerchieves and reached over to help Dodger. "Fanks," he said, breaking the silence. Kathryn smiled inwardly to herself at his inability to pronounce the 'th' sound. Her smile must have shown because as she sat back down on her stool Dodger said, "Wot are you smilin' abou'?"

"Nothing, Dodger. Nothing."

Dodger shrugged. "'ow do you pronounce 'f'?" he asked, trying in vain to say 'th.'

Kathryn laughed. "Dodger," she said, still giggling, "I don't have a Cockney accent like you do. If you want, I can teach you to speak like me."

Dodger thought for a moment before deciding, "Alrigh'. When do we star'?"

"Right now, if you like," Kathryn answered politely.

"Absolutely!" Dodger said, jumping up as his handkerchieves spilled in a wrinkled mess onto the floor.

"Sit down," Kathryn giggled, "so we can get started. We don't have much time before everyone else wakes up." Dodger sat back down on his stool and looked expectantly over at Kathryn. Sitting up a bit straighter, Kathryn began the lesson. She wasn't really sure where to start since she had never given anyone voice lessons before. _I suppose I should start with his dreadful 'th' sound, _she thought.

"Alright, Dodger. We are going to start by learning to say the sound 'th.' You pronounce this sound like 'f.' Let me show you how to shape your mouth to get the right sound." Kathryn pushed her tongue to her top teeth and opened her mouth slightly. "Now Dodger, you try and make your mouth look like mine." Dodger studied Kathryn's mouth before attempting the shape himself. "Good," Kathryn encouraged, "now try blowing like this:" Kathryn blew softly between her tongue and top teeth. A soft 'th' sound escaped her lips. Dodger blew too hard. His sounded more like a hissing sound.

"Not that hard, Dodger," Kathryn chided as she showed him again. After several tries, Dodger was making a fair 'th' sound.

By this time, some of the other boys had started arriving and sitting groggily down at the table. Dodger and Kathryn joined them looking very pleased with themselves. Kathryn brings the sausages over to the table and everyone starts to eat. Soon everyone is at the table except Fagin.

_I wonder where he is, _thought Kathryn. She didn't wonder for long before the old man tottered very drunk. He slammed his gin bottle on the table and grabbed the sausages. "You lot," he said gruffly, "it's 'igh 'ime you ge' to work." There were no complaints because everyone knew how dangerous Fagin could be when he was drunk.

They didn't sing their song. Everyone left in silence in their own groups. Dodger made sure he was with Kathryn. He didn't want her to get hurt again. Charley came over to Dodger and tried to follow him but Dodger told him not to. "Mate," he said, "Alexander 'ere needs help more than you do. Run along now and go with Ben and Will." Charley huffed and walked slowly over to the twins.

"Thanks, Dodger," Kathryn said, "and I heard you use your nice 'th' sound." She laughed.

"You're righ' welcome, Kathryn," he replied, making sure to say her name correctly and quietly so no one else would hear. The two of them made their way into the heart of London with a spring in their steps.

"Say, Kathryn," Dodger said after a while, "do you think you could show me Ginger. I would like to see 'er."

"Alright Dodger. She's usually right around the corner at the pub." They walked on until they reached the pub where, sure enough, Ginger was standing.

"Kafryn," Dodger said, forgetting his accent, "it looks terrible."

"She's not an it, Dodger," Kathryn snapped, "and she looks terrible because she has a mean owner."

"I'm sorry Kathryn," Dodger said, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm sorry too," Kathryn replied, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. After all, you didn't know." The two walked up to Ginger in silence. The mare flicked her ears cautiously over to hear what was approaching her. Kathryn walked up to her shoulder and began to pet Ginger up her neck and on her shoulder. Dodger stood nervously to one side.

"Dodger," Kathryn said, "will you keep a lookout for the cart driver. I don't want to be whipped again."

"Righ'," Dodger replied, happy to have something useful to do. Much too soon, he spotted a gruff looking man walk out of the door. "Kathryn," Dodger said pointing to the man, "is that Ginger's owner?"

"Yes, yes it is. Goodbye Ginger. I hope to see you tomorrow." Dodger and Kathryn ran into the busy street just before the cart driver reached Ginger.

"Tha' was close," Dodger commented.

"Yes, too close," Kathryn said almost to herself, "now, we must get to work. Would you like to see who can get the most things?"

"O' course, tha' would be migh'y fun." Each started looking in different directions for possible victims. Dodger was the first to spot a man with a handkerchief sticking out of his waistcoat pocket. He ran off and soon returned proudly carrying the handkerchief.

Kathryn scanned the crowd looking for something to top Dodger. Then she spotted it: the silver necklace. It was hanging out of the pocket of rich gentleman. _I bet he just bought a necklace for his wife, _she thought. Walking slowly over to the man, she grabbed the chain as he bent to look at a cake.

"Dodger! Look what I found," she called as she reached him.

"Wot is it?" he asked.

"It's a silver necklace!" Both children looked intensely at the chain with the little silver locket at the end. Kathryn opened it to find a tiny round pearl in the center of the heart-shaped locket.

"This thing mus' be worth tons!" Dodger exclaimed.

"Yes, I think we had better get back to Fagin before someone sees two little orphans running around with a pearl and silver." Kathryn said as she started walking in the direction of Fagin's lodging.


	9. Chapter 9: Bill's Tool

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took me so long to post. With school starting and having to ride my horse almost every day I haven't had much time for writing.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Bill's Tool**

When Kathryn and Dodger entered the room, they were surprised to find Bill Sykes standing at the table talking to Fagin. Kathryn gasped and stopped in her tracks. She looked over at Dodger with wide eyes. Dodger was obviously afraid of Bill too because he had stopped and was looking very scared.

"Why is he here?" Kathryn asked Dodger in a whisper.

"I don't know. Mus' be about money. That's all 'e every comes by 'ere for." Kathryn and Dodger walked quietly around the two men who were talking intently at the table. They tried to make it to the fire but in vain.

"Come ove' 'ere you two young scoundrels," Bill called. Kathryn and Dodger turned slowly around and walked back to the table. Shaking violently, Kathryn tried to clutch Dodger's hand but he wouldn't let her. She realized that it would probably not be the best thing to let Bill or Fagin see them holding hands.

"Now, you two," said Bill, "let's see 'ow useful you were 'oday." Kathryn made no move to empty her pockets so Dodger pulled out his solitary handkerchief.

"Dodger," growled Bill, "I expected more of you. Now let's see what the new boy has brough' me." Dodger nudged Kathryn and she was brought back to earth. Slowly, she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the silver necklace. Handing it to Bill, she backed away quickly.

"Now fis 'ere is a righ' good piece of workmanship!" Bill said while clapping Kathryn painfully on the back. "You're goin' to be a righ' good thief soon enough," he continued looking at Fagin, "Fagin, wot 'as fis boy been gettin' on the job lately?"

"Oh, Alexander 'ere is one of the bes' thieves I 'ave. Every day 'e brings in the best wallets and pocket watches there are," Fagin replied.

"Good. Alexander, you will come with me to be further educated on the art of thieving. Be ready to leave with me by eleven o'clock sharp tonight." With that, Bill Sykes turned and left.

Kathryn stood in the middle of the room, stunned. She had to spend a night doing who-knows-what with Bill Sykes. Not good.

"Alexander," Dodger said, "come with me and we'll talk abou' it." Kathryn followed Dodger to their bedroom and sat down on her bed. "I've never been on a trip wif Bill meself but I've 'eard tell of several who 'ave. I'm lucky 'cause I've always been too tall for 'im to take me. Those who go don't come back. Rumor is 'e takes 'em to steal things from rich people's houses. Be careful tonight." Kathryn shivered. She wasn't sure if she was ready for something like this.

_If only I hadn't found that necklace, _she thought, _then maybe I wouldn't be going on this dreadful trip. _Kathryn sat on her bed for the rest of the day; not caring to eat of drink anything. When bedtime rolled around, Dodger joined her on her bed. "I don't know how you feel, but I 'ope you come back. I won't eat, drink, or sleep until you come back."

"Oh Dodge, don't do that for me. Who knows, I might never come back and a don't want you to die because of me." Both sat on Kathryn's bed until they heard the sharp rap of Bill's cudgel against the door. Slowly, Kathryn rose and started to walk out to Bill when Dodger stopped her.

"Please, Kathryn," he said quietly, "be careful." He bent to kiss her forehead and hurried back to his bed. Kathryn stood stunned for a moment before coming back to earth knowing she had to come back alive. With new resolution, she stepped out into the room and told Bill she was ready.

Bill led the way out into the cold, London night. He was a tall man, and took large steps, so Kathryn was forced to trot to keep up with him. They walked for what seemed like hours until they were on the outskirts of London. Finally, they stopped at a large, rich-looking house with dark windows.

Kathryn trembled. _I wonder if I have to go in there, _she thought. As if in answer to her thoughts, Bill suddenly bent down and grabbed her by the ear. "Now, Alexander, you are going to go in that house and bring me whatever valuable you can find." He pushed her towards the house.

Nervously, Kathryn walked to the house. _I don't have a choice, _she thought, _if I don't go he will certainly kill me. _Sticking her chin up higher, she walked to the house thinking of ways to get in. _I suppose I could get in by the window. Yes, that is the best plan. _

Luckily, she found the window to be rather low and she didn't have any problem getting in. She lightly let herself down inside the house and tried to walk softly to the fireplace where she saw something shining. It seemed like forever before she finally found herself standing before the stone work of the fireplace.

Standing on tiptoe, Kathryn scanned everything on the mantelpiece. Over in the left back corner, she could just make out the soft glint of a pearl necklace. Reaching out to grab the necklace, she heard a small voice in the back of her head. She drew her hand back and tried to make out what the voice was saying.

_You must not steal, _the voice said. Kathryn gaped as she tried to reach for the necklace again and tried to grab it. But the voice made her pull her hand back again. In vain, she tried to steal other various things from the house. Finally, she gave up.

_What am I to do? _she thought, _If I go back to Bill empty handed he's sure to kill me. But I can't stay here or I will be caught. Oh what am I to do? I must go back to Bill and hope that he doesn't hurt me. _Sticking her chin up and trying to be brave, Kathryn crawled back through the window and strode over to a waiting Bill Sykes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible but I'm not making any promises. **


	10. Chapter 10: Days in Bed

**Author's Note: So sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with school and my horse. Also, sorry this is so short. Hopefully I will be able to get the next one out soon and it will be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Days in Bed**

Bill Sykes dragged an unconscious body into Fagin's kitchen. "Wot 'ave you done to 'im?" Fagin asked, horrified.

"Only wot _she_ deserved," Bill replied gruffly as he dropped Kathryn at Fagin's feet and walked out the door without another word. Fagin stooped to look at Kathryn's barely alive body. "I wonder what he meant by callin' 'im a girl?" Fagin said to himself.

Just then, Dodger walked in looking very tired even though he had been out on the job for less than half an hour. When he saw Kathryn on the floor, he ran over to her calling, "Kathryn, Kathryn! Wot has he done? Wake up, Kathryn, please wake up!"

"Wot are you callin' Alexander Kafryn for?" Fagin asked Dodger.

Dodger jumped as he realized that Fagin was standing over him and the unconscious body of Kathryn. "Well, it's because that's 'er proper name."

"Wot do you mean? 'is name is Alexander. Kathryn is no name fer a boy."

"She isn't a boy."

"She isn't? Well, she pulled the wool over my old eyes," Fagin replied.

"Who cares wot she did? Why is she on the floor nearly dead?"

"Because Bill said she got wot she deserved. I dunno wot she did but I am not going to touch her."

"Then I will. There is nothing she did that would be deserving of this." Dodger carefully picked Kathryn's thin body up from the dusty floor and carried her gently to her bed. "Kathryn," he said through tears beginning to fall, "please wake up." His head fell to her chest as he sobbed for her to wake up, that she didn't deserve to die.

After a long while, Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

"Oh Kathryn!" Dodger cried, "You're alive!"

"Dodger," Kathryn said groggily, "where am I?"

"You're 'ome, Kathryn, 'ome 'ere with Fagin and me." Kathryn blinked again and looked up at Dodger.

"Dodger? Is it really you? Oh Dodger, I have had so many dreams about you but you were not real in any of them. Please tell me you're real!"

"I am, Kathryn, I'm real. Look, feel my hand, a dream wouldn't be solid."

"Oh Dodge," Kathryn cried as she touched his hand, "you are real!" she pulled him in to a tight hug. He stiffened at first but soon hugged her back.

"Kathryn," he said, "you need to get some rest. Bill 'urt you bad."

"Is that what happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, 'e dragged you 'ere a few hours ago. I've been with you the whole time."

"Oh Dodge! Why would you do that?"

"Because...because...because I love you." There. He said it. Kathryn's eyes began to water as she cried tears of joy. Throwing her arms around his neck, Kathryn sobbed that she loved him too. Gently, Dodger made her lay back down on the bed. "You're still sick, Kathryn. You've got to stay in bed for a few days." Her face fell as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"I wish it had never happened," Kathryn said lamely.

"I do too. I do too," Dodger replied more to himself than to her as he tucked her in.

The next day, Kathryn awoke to usual sound of the boys in the kitchen eating breakfast. She tried to sit up, but found that her back and rib cage hurt too much. As if on cue, Dodger walked in carrying her breakfast.

"Good morning, Kathryn," he said brightly, "'ow do you feel this mornin'?"

"Quite sore, but I'll live," she replied as she took her breakfast.

"Wot did 'e do to you? And why?" Dodger's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"He sent me into a house to steal anything valuable I could find," Kathryn began, "but I found I couldn't touch any of them because a voice in the back of my head told me it was wrong. When I returned to Bill empty handed, he questioned me as to why I didn't bring anything out. I told him the truth but he didn't believe me. He said that I was a poor excuse for a boy. It was then I let slip that I was a girl. I don't remember anything else."

Dodger was silent for some time before he spoke, "I'm sorry Kathryn," he said quietly, "I wonder wot that voice was tryin' to tell you?"

"I guess it was telling me that it is wrong to steal."

"But that is wot we live off of!"

"Yes, but I'm sure we could find a good, honest occupation to live off of." Dodger mulled over what she said for a long time before finally nodding his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right," he said, "we should find a new occupation. Just not today. Not until you're better."


End file.
